Heritage & Legacy
by Crovus
Summary: Harry and Hermione find out some information in their 4th year that would change the Wizarding world as they know it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Let the Bonding Begin

After the reveal of Barty Crouch Jr., Harry goes in search of his Friends. When he finds them, Ron and Hermione look like they are arguing, the twins Fred and George are comforting Ginny, who hadn't seen a dead body before. But before he can join them, Albus grabs him and brings him to the Minister. "Harry, I would like to introduce you to the Minister of Magical Britain, Cornelius Fudge. Cornelius I would like to –" "What happened tonight Mr. Potter?" Fudge interrupted Dumbledore "Who killed the boy?"

"Now Minister, this is not the time to discuss such matters, we should move this conversation to my off-" Albus was almost finished when Harry interrupted "No Headmaster, he need to hear it, just like everyone needs to hear it. Voldemort is back. He told Pettigrew to kill Cedric." "Now see here boy, You-know-who is not back, he was defeated back in '81" said the Minister not believing what Harry was telling him.

Dumbledore leaned over to whisper in Harry's ear "Harry, I believe you, why don't you go join your friends and I will deal with the Minister." Harry nods slowly and starts to walk away. As Harry got closer Hermione spotted him and ran over to him, giving him, a rib crushing hug as she went to place a kiss on his cheek he turned his head toward her and their lips met softly. When their lips connected a dull white light encircled them, they felt the need to continue and the longer the kiss lasted the brighter the light surrounding them got. When they stopped to catch their breathes. They noticed that everyone was looking in their direction.

"What in Merlin's name was that about?" shouted Ginny. "Ms. Weasley calm yourself." McGonagall said, then turned to Harry and Hermione "Both of you to Madam Pomfrey to see if she has any idea what that is about." "Right we will Professor." Said Hermione as she grabbed Harry's hand and began dragging him to the hospital wing.

As they were about to reach the hospital wing Harry stopped Hermione. "What was that for?" he asked as she turned toward him. "What was what for?" she replied with a slight blush. "You know what, what was that kiss for Hermione?" he told her getting the feeling she was trying to change the subject. "I am not sure. You just looked like you could use a little cheering up." "What spell did you cast when giving me the kiss?" asked Harry "Don't get me wrong when I say that it was not enjoyable, I am just worried that whatever spell was cast might not be reversible and that might be bad for one or both of us." Hermione looked at Harry and stated "I didn't cast any spell, I don't know what is going on just like you. Maybe we should hurry to Madam Pomfrey to find out what happened to us." With that said they walked through the doorway of the hospital to see Madam Pomfrey. "Mr. Potter what have you done now to deserve my care. I swear I should put your name on a bed permanently." Madam Pomfrey approached with a smile on her face when she saw the two of them.

"Well Madam Pomfrey, I tried to cheer Harry up after the task this evening by first giving him a hug then I tried to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head." She blushed as she continued "Our lips connected and there was a bright light that got brighter the longer our lips stayed connected."

"McGonagall thought that it might have been a spell, so we come to see what kind of spell and if it could be reversed." Harry stated but continued "Hermione also said as we got to the Hospital Wing that she didn't cast any spell, so it could not have been her."

Madam Pomfrey cast her diagnostic charms on Harry then Hermione, as she compared them she noticed the change and gasped "Oh Merlin! Stay here." she moved two beds closer together. "Both of you lay down, I will be back as soon as I get this looked up." She turned to head to her office, a small smile showed on her face, but then disappeared.

As she walked to her office she called for the house elf, "Nela!"

The elf quickly finished wrapping the bandages around Viktor's forehead. "How can Nela serve Madam Pomfrey?" as she popped from Viktor to Madam Pomfrey.

"Nela, I need you to get Professor McGonagall and bring her to my office immediately." said Poppy

"Of course, Madam." Said Nela and popped off.

Less than a minute later she popped back with McGonagall. "Poppy, what is so important? I was trying to calm my lions down and have them head back to the tower."

Smiling Poppy turned to her, "Minerva, it has happened again once again. Granted the last known case of this happening took place in 1339 When Nicolas and Parenell became known as the Flamels."

Minerva gasped, "You don't mean…"

"Yea Minerva, Harry and Hermione are soul-bonded meaning they are Mr. and Mrs. Potter now." Poppy clarified.

"They will need to be given the news gently as a muggleborn Ms. Grang- I mean Mrs. Potter will not like it." Minerva thought out loud.

"I will have to tell them, also I will have to send word to their guardians." Poppy told Minerva.

Minerva nodded slightly to Poppy, "Very well, how much time do you need to explain everything that the magical world knows about soul bonds to the Potters? I will go and let their friends know that they are okay and they can speak to them tomorrow morning."

\- H&L -

Meanwhile while Minerva and Poppy are talking, Harry and Hermione crawled into the two beds that Madam Pomfrey put together, Hermione reached her hand out for him. "Harry, I am really worried!"

Harry gently took her hand and replied, "Hermione, we really shouldn't worry, we have the best Medi-Witch here at Hogwarts." with that said Hermione let a small smile form on her face.

Just then a light tapping sound could be heard, Nela spotted the owl at the window and let it in. The owl flew over to Harry's bed. Harry gently took the letter tied to it and found it was addressed to him. He cracked the seal on the letter and started to read in a low whisper, just loud enough for Hermione to hear.

Dear Mr. Potter

I am writing to you in hopes that we finally get a response. My name is Ragnok, I am the director of Gringotts bank in London. We have been trying to get a hold of you since the 31st of October about your Vault. This letter is a Portkey for you and one other person that will bring you directly to my office. I understand that you are at school. So let your head of house know. The portkey will activate at nine tomorrow morning.

Your Account Manager and Director of Gringotts

Ragnok

P.S. We were just informed this evening that you found your mate. Let that be your one other so we may get acquainted.

After Harry read the letter Madam Pomfrey walked up to them while Professor McGonagall walked past. Harry looked up and spotted her. "Professor, I got this letter a few minutes ago." He handed her the letter and let her read it. She showed it to Poppy and pointed out the bottom of it.

"Mr. Potter, I will allow you to go tomorrow morning and since I don't have any classes to teach I will be going with you as an added security measure." McGonagall stated. "I will just need to clear it with the Headmaster." She added as an afterthought.

"Madam Pomfrey, what does Ragnok mean by my mate?" Harry asked when he got his letter back.

"Well Mr. Potter that is what we found out about the magic that you and Hermione described as for whether it is reversible. I will tell you that it is not reversible."

Hermione gasped, "How long will the effects last for and who cast this spell on us?" Harry wondered.

"I am not sure you understand Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey said

"That is why we came to you, Madam Pomfrey." Hermione stated.

"Hermione, what have you read about soul bonds?" McGonagall asked.

"I only came across one mention of it and that was while I was reading up on Nicolas Flamel back in first year. They are extremely rare to happen, but when it happens they are permanent and the couple are considered by magic to be legally married." Hermione said looking quite shocked by the time she finished.

"Are you telling Hermione and I that we are married?" Harry shouted quite shocked as well.

Both Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall nodded as Harry fainted from exhaustion and Hermione passed out from worrying what her parents would think.

When Harry woke up, he could feel a weight on the right side of his body. He looked down and could only see bushy brown hair then he chuckled inwardly so as not to wake Hermione. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter, it is time to wake up so you can get dressed. The headmaster has a speech to give this morning. Then you have your meeting at the bank." Madam Pomfrey called out as she entered the privacy curtains and smiled when she saw how they slept.

Hermione snuggled into what she thought was her pillow, but then heard a heartbeat that was not her own. The memories from last night came to mind and her eyes shot open. She found herself on Harry's right side and she slide over enough to give him space, but still be able to hold his hand if he allowed it. "Sorry Harry, I didn't mean to invade your space last night." Hermione said blushing slightly.

"It is alright Hermione, we will eventually have to get use to sleeping in the same bed." Harry said trying to get her to relax. "But Madam Pomfrey is right, we should probably head back to our dorms and get ready for today."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I will say this only once for the entire story. I do not own anything but my own ideas everything else is just playing in J.K. Rowling playground. I hope you all enjoy i have had this story idea running through my mind for over 3 years and finally getting around to writing it down. I hope to have at least two weeks between chapters while i continue to write more for this story.

Chapter 2: Inheritance

Harry and Hermione left the Hospital Wing and got to the portrait of the Fat Lady. When they gave the password, and got into the common room, they were bombarded with questions from Ginny and Neville, who were the only ones awake at six in the morning.

"So, what happened with the light yesterday?"

"Are you two okay?"

"Was Madam Pomfrey able to reverse it?"

"Hang on one question at a time please." Harry responded first.

"First, off we are okay. No, Madam Pomfrey was not able to reverse it. Ginny as for that light, I would rather have Harry and I talk to you about that later in private, if you don't mind because it might change things between us as friends." Hermione explained sighing sadly when she directed the last explanation toward Ginny.

Ginny's mood changed from happy to sad at Hermione's words, but she tried to still get more information "But why can't we talk about it now?"

"Because it is a private matter between the three of us and right now we need to get dressed, go down for the Headmaster's speech and then Professor McGonagall, Harry and I need to leave at nine for a meeting at Gringotts about some issues that can not wait any longer than what they already have."

Harry brought out the letter and showed it to Neville and Ginny "We will be back down in bit, then we can head down to the Great Hall."

They both headed for the stairs, but once they both got about five steps up they felt dizzy so they stopped.

"Hermione do you feel dizzy at all?" Harry asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes, very dizzy to the point that I had to sit down on the steps."

"Ginny, could you come here please?" Hermione called for her friend.

Ginny stops at the base of the stairs "Yeah, I thought you needed to get changed?"

"I do, but I can't seem to get up the stairs without feeling dizzy and needing to sit down." Hermione told her worriedly.

Harry came down to the base of the girl's staircase feeling better as he got closer to Hermione. "How are you feeling Hermione?"

"It gets better the closer that we get together. I think it has something to do with what Madam Pomfrey told us about." Hermione stated.

"Well than Hermione it seems that you will have to change up in the boy's dorm, but don't worry you can change behind the curtains of my bed. I will charm them so that you will have privacy. If you want I will I will also ask the other boys to leave just to be on the safe side." Harry declared to her and she just smiled, but when he mentioned his bed she lightly blushed.

"Harry, how can I get a change of clothes if I won't be able to get up to my dorm?" Hermione asked but Ginny replied instead. "I could get you an outfit to wear and I could bring it down for you."

"Are you sure I didn't want to put you in a position that would force you to do that for me, but thank you." Hermione thanked Ginny as she ran up to Hermione's dorm.

When Ginny got back, she handed the outfit to Hermione and told them to hurry, if they have other things to do today. Harry and Hermione got up to the boy's dorm and Harry poked his head inside to see Dean and Seamus awake and getting dressed, but Ron was still asleep. He turned to her and said "Dean and Seamus are getting dressed we will just give them a few more moments, Ron is still asleep. If you want I could ask them to wake him and have him dress before I bring you in or after they dress you and I go in, you get in to my bed and get changed, while I get changed and then make Ron think you slept in my bed with me last night." he said the last part chuckling a little.

Hermione looked a little pissed off but also had a hint of a smile at the corner of her lips, then said "That is just wrong Harry and you know it."

Harry waited a few more minutes then peeked inside and saw that everyone, but Ron was dressed. Harry motioned for her to follow him into the room "Hey Dean, Seamus can we have the room please." Harry asked.

Seamus was the first to respond "Yeah, sure Harry just keep it loud enough to wake Ron."

"Harry, what happened last night?" Dean added after sniggering.

Seamus and Harry sniggered but Hermione ran for Harry's bed and closed the curtains blushing the entire time.

Harry told Dean and Seamus quiet enough that Hermione wouldn't be able to hear "Good one guys but seriously I will try to explain things later but for right now Hermione and I have to get dressed and be somewhere by nine this morning."

He turned back to his bed and cast a privacy charm then started to get dressed himself. Just as Harry was buttoning up his shirt, Hermione tapped on the curtain. When Harry released the charm, she opened the curtain still blushing "Don't worry Hermione the coast is clear. The only other person in here is Ron who is still asleep." Harry told her.

Thank you, Harry, but it will be interesting when we try to explain this to my parents." Hermione sighed. "Especially when we have nothing to hide us from each other."

Harry thought it over carefully knowing full well he would have to deal with Hermione's parents at some point. "Hermione, we were at least a good ten feet from each other before we both felt dizzy, so maybe we could at least stand outside the room when the other changes like we do on the Express. If we mention that to your parents than that would be a little relief as for sleeping in the same bed, we could have one of us sleep under while the other sleeps on top of the covers. That way they know that we are not trying anything that we shouldn't be doing till we are both ready."

Hermione nodded and said a little to loud "Yeah! That might work."

"Wha, what might work?" Ron stuttered sleepily as he woke up and looked around the room. "Oh, hey guys, so what might work?"

"It's nothing Ron for right now just get up, get dressed and come down to the Great Hall for breakfast." Harry told him as he and Hermione made their way to the door of the dorm.

Harry and Hermione headed off to the Great Hall, when they got there McGonagall stopped them from entering. "Hold it you two I need you to come with me to my office we have some things to discuss."

When they got to her office, they stepped inside, and McGonagall called a house elf to bring them some breakfast and they sat and Minerva started. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter as Deputy Headmistress, I must ask have there been any other developments since last night."

Before Hermione could say anything Harry spoke up "Yeah there was one thing when we tried to go up to our dorms we got about ten feet from each other and we felt really dizzy to the point I nearly fell back down the stairs but Hermione had to sit down."

Hermione spoke up "And we had to ask Ginny if she could get my outfit so I could change up in Harry's room." To which McGonagall raised an eyebrow in question.

"But before you give us a stern talking too. I let her change on my bed with the curtains closed and privacy charms casted while I changed by my trunk." Harry added when he saw McGonagall's look. Minerva looked at her lions with a little worry about the dizziness.

After breakfast Harry and Hermione grabbed the portkey and told McGonagall that they would see her there. McGonagall had explained the situation to Ragnok and got permission from him to floo directly to his office as soon as the Potters activated the portkey.

When they arrived they were greeted warmly by Ragnok. "Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Potter as well as you Mrs. McGonagall, how are the three of you doing on this fine morning?"

McGonagall spoke smiling "Director, You seem happy this morning. If I didn't know any better I would say your vault will be filled with gold once again from the Potter accounts."

"I don't mean to be rude or mean any offense but according to the letter you said my parents left things for me." Harry asked Ragnok.

Ragnok looked to the three of them. He reached into the lowest drawer of his desk and pulled out a very old rune covered silver dagger, a roll of parchment, and a quill then set them on the desk.

"Alright Mr. Potter, I have two ways that we can start. The first is you can prick your finger with the dagger and let seven drops of your blood fall on the parchment or you could write out your full name with this blood quill. Once the parchment has the required amount of blood it will fill out the rest on its own and your wound from the dagger or the irritation will disappear as if it never happened." Ragnok explained the options to Harry.

"I will use the quill to write my name." Harry grabbed the quill and wrote his name.

When he finished his name disappeared then other words appeared and Ragnok took the parchment to look it over. "Hm, wait… What?!" Ragnok got up from his desk went over to the door , spoke to the guard outside in goobledegook. When he came back to his desk he looked to Harry

"I am sorry Mr. Potter, I will need you to take a heritage test. I will determine ancestry on both sides of your blood not just because of your father."

Harry looked at Ragnok then asked "It can trace muggle bloodlines as well as magical."

"In a way it tries to find a link between muggle-born and magical. If it finds a link it will show if you can access the vaults of extinct lines by way of being an heir or heiress in the case of Mrs. Potter if she were to take it." Ragnok explained

Harry looked to Hermione then looked back to Ragnok "I want us both to take this test. If she is possibly connected to any extinct line she could revive it with any possible children that we might have later in life. Plus, if she is, it would increase your vault as well." Harry smiled at Ragnok, who smiled back greedily.

Just then there was a knock on the office door. Ragnok got up, went to the door, listened to the other goblin, then spoke to all of them. "They are now ready for you Mr. Potter."

Harry got up but did not move away from Hermione "Would it be possible that our Heritage tests be done in the same room and at the same time?"

"I am sorry only one test at a time but because of your situation she could be in the same room if you don't mind her seeing all of you." Ragnok told him and Hermione and watched as they both blushed.

"You mean we would each need to be naked for the test?" Hermione gulped then clarified.

"That is correct Mrs. Potter." Ragnok told her.

McGonagall glared at Ragnok " They are too young to be seeing each other-"

"Professor have you noticed the Quidditch locker room ever. There is no dividers between male and female areas. So us Quidditch players are use to seeing the female body with having three female players on the team." Harry interrupted and explained.

McGonagall looked appalled at Harry but then softened her look, because she realized usual talk between boys his age would paint pictures in their heads that would be very vulgar and very inappropriate. Hermione looked appalled as well but her look softened when she realized the same as McGonagall plus the light teasing Harry has been doing since this morning.

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand, pulled her to her feet and walked up to Ragnok. Harry leaned to whisper in her ear "If I have to for your comfort I would close my eyes and not open them til you tell me too."

Hermione blushed thinking that Harry was going to place a kiss on her cheek, but then heard what he said and slowly nodded

"Thank you for being a gentleman." She whispered back, and they followed the goblin to the room that the test would be done in.

When they reached the testing room Harry was told to strip down. He looked to Hermione, who closed her eyes then said, "I promise I won't look til you say it is ok to look."

"Hermione if you want to you can look eventually we will see each other undressed. I told you in the other room I won't look at you for your modesty but when it comes to me. I am not worried if you see me naked." Harry told Hermione, who started looking around the room.

Hermione noticed as she looked around the room, there was an empty aquarium style box big enough for Harry to lay down in. She also saw runes all over the walls in goobledegook so she couldn't understand what any of them said. Once Harry stripped down one of the goblins turned to him "Mr. Potter we need you to go lay down in the glass box and we will start to pour in our potion that will reveal your heritage. When it gets reaches your ears, you will need to take a deep breath and hold it for as long as possible. During that time, we will mark down what houses you may have access too.

Harry went over to Hermione "If you heard that remember it for that is what you will have to do when it is your turn." Then he placed a kiss on her cheek and got in the glass box.

He laid down, got as comfortable as possible then felt the cold potion start to fill the container. Once it got to his ears he took a deep breath, held it for as long as he could and when he was covered completely he slowly started to let the air out. As he looked around he saw several runes light up and saw the goblins marking them down.

When Harry could not hold his breath any longer and needed to breath. He sat up then climbed out of the glass container. The goblin handed him a towel to dry off with, which he wrapped around his waist, then walked over to Hermione. "All done for mine, now it is your turn."

Hermione took a quick look at Harry in just a towel, blushed, closed her eyes and asked "Harry, do I really need to do this? It won't come up with anything both of my parents are muggles."

"Hermione, I am taking a guess here, but I believe it was my mother's side that needed the heritage test done, cause my dad's side would have been traced as far back as possible." Harry explained.

Just then one of the goblins looking over the results gasped and ran from the room while another looked like he caught the biggest clerical error and walked up to them, conjured a robe of the finest quality silk and handed it to Harry "For you to cover with my Lord."

Harry turned to the goblin and asked, "Where are my clothes?"

The goblin looked confused, when he realized what Harry meant he quickly replied, "Sorry after the results we looked at the rags you took off and had them burned. We can not have you leave here dressed as a pauper.

"You wha… what? You had them burned? What do you mean dressed as a pauper?" Harry questioned angerly.

"Sharpknife went to inform Ragnok about the results. He should be able to explain everything." The goblin told Harry

"Hermione are you going to do this or no?" Harry asked her still a little angry about the clothes as he turned back to her.

"I will at another time. Just not today." She told him and the goblin "I am just here to support you today." With that they were shown the back to Ragnok's office.

Once back in Ragnok's office, Harry sat in between Professor McGonagall and Hermione. When Minerva saw what Harry was wearing. "Where are your clothes Mr. Potter?"

"The goblins had them burned." Harry said to her then he looked to Ragnok "I hope one of my vaults has some clothes that I can wear in it."

Ragnok sneered at the comment but changed it to a smile "Well I was able to procure everything that you qualify for Mr. Potter except for a few that shocked me and will definitely shock the rest of the world."

"I have here before me, your parent's last will there is also a copy with the witness Albus Dumbledore. If you will like I could read it or if you want you could read it." Harry grabbed the parchment and read.

We, James Charlus Potter, and Lily Marie Potter nee Evans of able bodies and minds, claim this our final will and testament. If James is no longer of this earth and Lily survives him, he leaves the contents of this will to her until their son, Harry James Potter, reaches his age of majority. If Lily Marie Potter is no longer of this earth, at the time of this reading, we leave these various items to the following:

Sirius Orion Black: We leave you with one million galleons for yourself and access to the Potter vault to help raise our son.

Alice Longbottom: We leave you with one million galleons for you and your husband and access to the Potter vault to help raise our son.

Remus Lupin: We know you would turn it down otherwise but we give you one million galleons and hope that you will not let your furry little problem get in the way of finding true happiness for yourself.

Minerva McGonagall: We leave you one million galleons and an I told you so, about James' luck landing us in a bad spot.

When Harry reaches the age of eleven, we officially name him Lord Potter, the Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. We also request an official Heritage Test for Harry, so he may discover any and all titles to his name. At this time, if we are no longer of this earth, I officially ask that my son becomes emancipated with everything this entails.

If we are no longer of this earth and our son has not reached age of eleven, we name these individuals below Harry's official and magical guardians (in order of preference-if individual is no longer of this earth, the next name in line becomes guardian.)

Sirius Orion Black- Godfather by right of 'The Godfather Ritual'

Alice Longbottom and her husband, Frank- Godmother by right of 'The Godmother Ritual'

Amelia Susan Bones- Family friend and Ally

Andromeda and Ted Tonks- Family friends

Castor and Illiana Greengrass- Friend and Secret Ally

By no means, should Harry Potter be raised by Petunia Dursley nee Evans and her Husband Vernon.

By signing this final will and testament, we vow that everything said here is true and honest

James Charlus Potter

Lily Marie Potter

Witness: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Gringotts Official Witness: Ragnok the Sixth, Potter Family Vault Keeper

"Wait… Wha… What Albus knew what was in my parent's will and he still sent me to live with them?" Harry seethed with anger.

"What do you mean still sent you to live with them?" Ragnok looked unhappy with what he was about to hear.

"Albus sent me to live with my Aunt Petunia after my parents were killed." Harry told him.

"What?" Ragnok stood up in shock and anger but continued "Dumbledore disregarded the wishes of a child's parents, that is not only an offense to magic but also an offense to the laws of the Ministry."

"What is the fine for an offense like that Ragnok?" McGonagall asked out of the blue.

"Seeing as it is not only against the Ministry law but also against the laws of magic. It is punishable by death." Ragnok sneered.

"It also shows that he has placed himself as your magical guardian." Ragnok said looking over some of the paperwork.

"Seeing as Harry is now emancipated; wouldn't that void any guardianship that he would require now?" McGonagall asked.

"You are correct Madame, but in the muggle world the law states that a child under the age of seventeen can not be living on their own. They must have someone over the age of seventeen looking out for them.

Harry was looking over the will of his parents and asked "What does t mean by Godfather and Godmother Ritual?"

"Well Harry that is a ritual of the highest loyalty, by taking the vow and kissing the child's head you are pledging to never betray the trust of the parents and to never bring harm to the child for as long as you live." Ragnok said then heard a gasp from McGonagall.

"Ragnok send word to Amelia, tell her to come to Gringotts immediately. Make it sound as urgent as possible the sooner she gets here the faster this can be dealt with." Minerva told Ragnok.

After word was sent to Amelia, Ragnok went over the results of the heritage test. "Well, well, well Mr. Potter it seems we have a lot to celebrate today. According to the results not only are you a Potter and Peverell, but you can also claim Lordship of House Gryffindor from your father's side and from your mother's side you can claim House Ambrious, Emrys and Slytherin. Wait… What…" Ragnok looked at the goblin that handed him the results. "Are you sure of this?"

The goblin looked down to floor and replied "Of course Director, I am one hundred percent accurate when I read the runes as they glowed. That is how I got the job sir."

Harry looked at Ragnok and asked "Is there a problem? Do I have to take the test again?"

Ragnok looked back to Harry "No, you do not have to take it again. But it seems that the test results revealed we have a Royal in our midst. It would seem the last king that was willing to help the wizards was Arthur Pendragon but from what history books tell us. The only child that he fathered was also his nephew and they both killed each other in their final battle."

Ragnok continued "Ah, but that is where the history books go wrong. You see back in that era the crown could only pass from father to son. Just like some pureblooded families think their title will only pass to their oldest male heir but that is where they are wrong. The last true Pendragon was not male but female and according to our records. She was a muggleborn that got some training by Merlin himself. We just lost track of her after Arthur's final battle. But it seems she married into the Ambroius Line and never had their line checked then for six hundred years they remained a dominate family until they squibbed out. The last living Ambroius died after marrying his only daughter to Roger Evans in the year 1342. As for the Emrys line Merlin himself fathered only one child in his entire life and that child was Arthur. It was by way of magic that Arthur was conceived and by magic was the Emrys line tied to the Pendragon line. Then we come to the Slytherin line, Salazar blood adopted a baby boy not realizing that he fathered three other children already but of his children only the blood adopted boy who Salazar named after himself and his daughter Valerie Stonewall. Ms. Stonewall's children squibbed out after four generations and it was a Ms. Stone after dropping the wall off her name that eventually married a grandson of Roger Evans."

After the Explanation of Harry's mother's side. There was an urgent knock on Ragnok's door. He called for them to enter and in walked Amelia Bones. "Director I got your urgent summons, how can the DMLE help the goblin nation?"

"Madame Bones, I was the one to have Ragnok call you urgently." Minerva spoke up before Ragnok could reply.

"Professor McGonagall, what is so urgent? Has something happened to Susan?" Amelia spoke quickly with worry in her tone.

"Amelia, Susan is just fine please calm yourself, we needed you here because of Mr. Potter." Minerva spoke calmly.

"Harry, what is it that I might be able to do for you?" Amelia breathed a sigh of relief and asked him.

"I need you to look into the ministry files of Sirius Black. I have a feeling he is innocent and if it turns out that he is I would like to enter for evidence the fact of this." Harry spoke and when he spoke the last part, he handed her his parent's will and pointed out the ritual.

Amelia looked over the will then looked to Harry "Why were you not brought to me all those years ago? Where have you been staying all this time?"

"I will explain that later when we have more time. Say sometime this summer, I will have other things to worry about that will need to be taken care of within the first couple of weeks." Harry explained to Amelia.

Ragnok cleared his throat " these are the rings in which you are the head of house, the ring you put on first will be the ring that your House is most identified by, the sixth is locked in the vault but you must go down to it and prove you are the true heir."

"Wow, six rings that you would be head too, that is amazing Harry. I recognize three of them from the Wizengmot, Are those two Hogwarts Rings?" Amelia asked.

Harry reached for the rings and the ring for the Potter family disappeared from the box only to reappear on his ring finger a second later. As his hand got closer they would disappear one by one until all that was left was the Ambroius ring. "Where did the others go?" Harry asked when he saw that he only had the Potter ring on his finger.

Ragnok looked at Harry's ring and told him "try to concentrate and bring forth the Peverell ring." Harry tried to concentrate on the Peverell ring that he saw and it appeared on his finger in place of the Potter ring. "Interesting! It seems the other rings absorbed in to the Potter ring. Is that what you were thinking of when reaching for the rings?" Ragnok asked Harry calmly.

"No, I was thinking about how heavy my hand would feel with all those rings. So maybe magic combine them into just a few manageable rings." Harry replied slipping the Ambroius ring on his other ring finger.

"Ragnok, if I am emancipated does that mean that I am legally an adult and I would no longer have the 'trace' on me?" Harry asked but Amelia spoke up instead of Ragnok "That would be correct Harry."

"But Mrs. Potter has still got it unless her parents allow her emancipation." Ragnok finished for her.

"Wait a moment Harry your married! When did that happen?" Amelia exclaimed.

"Just last night after the third task. Apparently Hermione and I are soul bonded and we shared a kiss after the third task accidently." Harry explained but gave the short version.

"We'll go into more detail when we see each other over the summer." Hermione placated Amelia's curiosity.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : Dumbledore's speech in this chapter is straight out of the book. There is no way i could do that speech any better. Once again do not own anything except my own twists on this beautiful world of Rowling's creative mind.

Chapter 3: Farewell to Cedric

The meeting at Gringotts lasted until around noon going over just the Potter accounts. After the meeting Harry and Hermione had asked to go to Gladrags Wizardwear for a whole new wardrobe for Harry. When they got done shopping McGonagall apparated them to Hogsmeade then walked to Hogwarts. Just as they approached the gates of Hogwarts they started to open. "That is strange! Normally when you get to the gates, it would inform the headmaster and you wait until he or another teacher opens the gate." McGonagall quirked her eyebrow and commented.

"Maybe it recognizes the heir of two of the founders." Hermione supplied. McGonagall looked at Harry knowingly.

They walked into the Great Hall, as they entered all conversation stopped and everyone watched them as they took their respected seats. When Harry and Hermione took their seats with their fellow Gryffindors conversations started back up first at the Slytherin table, then worked its way to the Gryffindors, with majority of students wondering what was going on between Harry and Hermione. Albus stood up and walked to the door behind the staff table, just after he left an elf appeared behind Harry "My lord, the Headmaster wishes to see you in his office once you have eaten your fill of lunch."

"Thank you for informing me Millie, please let him know that Hermione will be joining me. For whatever he has to say to me, he can say in front of her as well." Harry told the elf

"Master Harry know Millie's name? Millie is happy to be recognized for her service." Millie curtsied then silently popped away.

"The headmaster is probably going to tell me I have to go back to the Dursley's. Hermione, I want you to write to your parents we will send Hedwig to deliver it and wait for a reply." Harry stated and as if silently called Hedwig swooped down. She landed in front of Harry and nuzzled his hand, then went over to Hermione and did the same.

"She must feel our bond. She has not been this affectionate to me before." Hermione said as she lightly stroked her finger along Hedwig's wing.

Hermione got to work on the letter to her parents letting them know that Harry would need to stay with them for the summer. When she finished the letter, she tied to Hedwig told her to wait for a reply and then lightly kissed Hedwig's head. Hedwig took off, when Harry saw she was out of the Great Hall he looked to Hermione and said, "She is very affectionate but please don't give her too much affection it will go to her head and she will get spoiled, then expect it all the time." Harry smiled then started to laugh which got Hermione to giggle.

They got up and walked out of the Great Hall and up to the Headmaster's office. Just as they were about to knock Albus called out "Enter Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger." Harry pushed the door open and allowed Hermione to enter first. "Please take a seat Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger." As they took their seats "Harry my boy I hope you are not making plans for the beginning of summer. You will be needing to stay with your family and strengthen the bonds that you have with them for at least three weeks before you can really be away from them." Albus tried to get Harry to agree by trying to appeal to Harry's loyalty to family and friends.

"Headmaster I don't agree with your decision about where I stay for the summer. I have suffered to much abuse at the hands of my so-called uncle and cousin while my aunt just verbally abuses me by saying bad things about my parents. I will not be putting up with it anymore." Harry told the Headmaster who looked sad.

"I doubt they treated you too unfairly my boy. I am sure things will work out if you just try to mend the bond between you during your time with them over the summer." Albus tried with a different approach.

"No, I don't think you understand Headmaster. They treat me worst than a house elf owned by the Malfoys for a comparison shall I call for Dobby." Harry stated to the Headmaster.

Albus looked at Harry quizzically than said "No there will be no need for that, but I must insist the need to strengthen the bond with family over the summer."

"Fine, if you insist on the family bonding, then I will be staying with the Grangers this summer to strengthen my bond with my new family." Harry stated to Albus with a smile on his face then turned to Hermione, who was smirking at Harry's choice of family to bond with this summer.

"Mr. Potter, you are not related to the Grangers. So, there will be no family bonding with them this summer, maybe down the line after you and Ms. Granger get married, after your out of school then you could get to know one another as family." Albus said also adding "I am your guardian and you will do as I say for it is in your best interest."

"Ah, but that is where your wrong Headmaster. You are not my guardian, nor have you ever been my guardian." Harry said still smirking over the verbal debate.

"Harry any child that comes to Hogwarts has the Headmaster as their magical guardian if they do not have a magical family to look after them. So, since you only have a muggle family to look out for your non-magical interest, your magical interest falls to me to look after you." Albus said now smirking having thought he got one over Harry.

Harry looked to Hermione to which she nodded to his unasked question. He then looked to the Headmaster and asked "Headmaster when was the last time you looked at my parent's will? Because I just saw it earlier today."

Albus looked at Harry and called his bluff. "Their will did not state anyone to take you in the last time I saw it, because I witness it when it was written."

"Then you didn't check it recently, because they were making updates until a week before they died with Ragnok." Harry stated with a little bit of anger in his voice.

"Harry my boy the only way you could view your parent's will would be if I was with you to give you access to the Potter vault." Albus told Harry as if that was the only way.

"That is where you are wrong again Headmaster. I should have done this when I became eleven years old, but I was not allowed to see the Potter account manager because Hagrid was on a tight schedule when he brought me to Gringotts the first time. He was there on your orders Headmaster." Harry's look of annoyance grew as he continued "I have been made Head of my House and I will be staying with people who will care for me instead of abuse me, so if that is all Headmaster then this conversation is over." Harry got up to leave with Hermione.

They reached the door of Albus' office, Harry opened the door for Hermione, then as Harry himself left he turned to Albus and said "And another thing, I don't appreciate being told who I am going to marry, but I will tell you this. Whether you like it or not by the laws of magic itself Hermione and I are married." With that said Harry walked out of the office slamming the door behind him.

Albus sat back in his throne like chair and contemplated, how he could change up his plans still getting Harry to sacrifice himself when the time was right to bring down Voldemort. Meanwhile Harry and Hermione went and said their goodbyes to the students of Durmstrang and Beuxbatons since they would be too busy the next day getting their own things together for the summer.

That night in the Great Hall after the feast, the Headmaster stood up at the staff table. The Great Hall, which in any case had been less noisy than it usually was at the Leaving feast, became very quiet.

"The end," said Dumbledore, looking around at them all, "of another year." He paused, and his eyes fell upon the Hufflepuff table. Theirs had been the most subdued table before he had gotten to his feet, and theirs were still the saddest and palest faces in the Hall.

"There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight," said Dumbledore, "but I must first acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be sitting here," he gestured toward the Hufflepuffs, "enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise your glasses, to Cedric Diggory."

They did it, all of them; the benches scraped as everyone in the Hall stood, and raised their goblets, and echoed, in one loud, low, rumbling voice, "Cedric Diggory."

Harry caught a glimpse of Cho through the crowd. There were tears pouring silently down her face. He looked down at the table as they all sat down again.

"Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities that distinguish Hufflepuff house," Dumbledore continued. "He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not. I think that you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about."

Harry raised his head and stared at Dumbledore. "Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort."

A panicked whisper swept the Great Hall. People were staring at Dumbledore in disbelief, in horror. He looked perfectly calm as he watched them mutter themselves into silence.

"The Ministry of Magic," Dumbledore continued, "does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so — either because they will not believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, or because they think I should not tell you so, young as you are. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as the result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory."

Stunned and frightened, every face in the Hall was turned toward Dumbledore now … or almost every face. Over at the Slytherin table, Harry saw Draco Malfoy muttering something to Crabbe and Goyle. Harry felt a hot, sickness rising in his stomach. He forced himself to look back at Dumbledore.

"There is somebody else who must be mentioned in connection with Cedric's death," Dumbledore went on. "I am talking, of course, about Harry Potter."

A kind of ripple crossed the Great Hall as a few heads turned in Harry's direction before flicking back to face Dumbledore.

"Harry Potter managed to escape Lord Voldemort," said Dumbledore. "He risked his own life to return Cedric's body to Hogwarts. He showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort, and for this, I honor him."

Dumbledore turned gravely to Harry and raised his goblet once more. Nearly everyone in the Great Hall followed suit. They murmured his name, as they had murmured Cedric's, and drank to him. But through a gap in the standing figures, Harry saw that Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and many of the other Slytherins had remained defiantly in their seats, their goblets untouched. Dumbledore, who after all possessed no magical eye, did not see them.

When everyone had once again resumed their seats, Dumbledore continued, "TheTriwizard Tournament's aim was to further and promote magical understanding. In the light of what has happened — of Lord Voldemort's return — such ties are more important than ever before." Dumbledore looked from Madame Maxime and Hagrid, to Fleur Delacour and her fellow Beauxbatons students, to Viktor Krum and the Durmstrangs at the Slytherin table. Krum, Harry saw, looked wary, almost frightened, as though he expected Dumbledore to say something harsh.

"Every guest in this Hall," said Dumbledore, and his eyes lingered upon the Durmstrang students, "will be welcomed back here at any time, should they wish to come. I say to you all, once again — in the light of Lord Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an

equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open.

"It is my belief — and never have I so hoped that I am mistaken — that we are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you in this Hall have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of your families have been torn asunder. A week ago, a student was taken from our midst.

"Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you must make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory."

After Dumbledore's speech, everyone was sent off to bed, so everyone could be ready to see off the foreign students before heading down to the train to start their summer holiday. When Harry and Hermione got up to the common room McGonagall was waiting there with their trunks packed.

When she noticed them "Harry and Hermione, I need you to come with me."

She took them down the corridor from the Fat Lady's portrait to another portrait depicting a beautiful woman in her late thirties or early forties and a young lady in her early twenties, who were quietly having a discussion. As they approached McGonagall greeted them "Ladies, I would like to introduce to you Hogwarts newest married couple Harry and Hermione Potter, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I would like you to meet…"

McGonagall introduced but was interrupted by Harry. "Lady Dowager Guinevere and Lady Aurelia Pendragon if I am correct."

McGonagall quirked an eyebrow at Harry "yes, how did you know Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked to the portrait "The castle in the background as well as the rings on the Ladies fingers gave away who they were."

"Very observant my young Lord. It has been many years since we were recognized as the Ladies of Camelot. To everyone else including the current Headmaster we are just the gossiping ladies of Hogwarts." Guinevere said.

"How can we help you Minerva?" Aurelia asked.

"Well for tonight and for the next three years, the Potters will be staying in the quarters that your portrait blocks the entrance too." Minerva explained to them.

The portrait opened to let them in to a beautifully decorated common room with three doors leading to a bedroom with bathroom, private library and their own kitchen so they wouldn't even have to eat in the Great Hall.

"Now Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I understand that you are married, and your young hormones are going to try and experiment, but please don't rush starting your family before you are ready." McGonagall said while looking at Harry with a knowing smirk.

Both Harry and Hermione blushed beet red as they looked at each other, then looked at anything and everything to try and take their minds off what their teacher and Head of House was suggesting.

After McGonagall left Harry and Hermione made their way to the bedroom noticed the king sized bed as well as the walk-in closet. Harry being the gentleman that he is, offered Hermione the bathroom to get ready for bed. When they stepped foot in the bathroom they noticed it sectioned off of his and her use.

They heard Lady Aurelia's voice from one side. "My Lord since you are too young to be in this room with your wife, but because of your situation. Your Head of House has suggested this option until your wife is more comfortable."

"Ah! Lady Aurelia if Professor McGonagall wouldn't have suggested it. I surely would have, I know that Hermione is not that comfortable with me seeing her in that way yet." Harry called out from his side of the curtain.

Once they were dressed for bed they headed back into the bedroom with Harry asking "So, how would you like to sleep tonight? Do you feel comfortable enough for us both to be under the covers?"

"I would like to try sleeping under the covers but not yet. Maybe we should try one of us on top of the covers while the other is under the covers and see how it goes for tonight." Hermione said blushing from Harry questions.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the wait I have been busy trying to get more chapters written but it is slow going for me. Please read and review your comments on this would be much appreciated.**

Chapter 4: In-Laws

The next morning, they got dressed in the bathroom then packed up their trunks. When they stepped out of their new quarters, Lady Aurelia said to them "You will need to set a Password when you come back in September, so think of a good one over the holiday."

Harry bowed to the portrait "Will do Ladies." Both ladies giggled at his manners.

Since it was already after the Foreign students left, they made their way to the train. When they arrived on the train they found a compartment and waited for their friends to arrive. While they waited they started on their summer homework. The first of their friends to show up were Neville and Ron.

When Ginny arrived, Ron asked "So, you never did say what was up with that light surrounding you both, the night of the third task and why you have been acting so weird the past couple of days?"

Ginny sat down with an eyebrow raised "I am interested to know as well."

"Well the light was to…" Harry started, then looked around the compartment before continuing "… Announce that we finally found our soul mate, by the laws of magic we are married."

"Wha… What? No, you were to marry me not her!" Ginny screamed, everyone else except for Ron looked at her in disbelief.

"Harry was that what you were talking about at Gringotts the other day with Ragnok? That piece of parchment that got burned up." Hermione asked.

Harry nodded "Yeah, when I claimed my title, Ragnok saw that and noticed that it was signed by Albus as my magical guardian."

"From what I have heard from some of the muggle born and muggle raised orphans, the Headmaster is considered their magical guardian unless it is stated in the orphan's parent's will." Neville stated.

"That didn't stop Albus from trying. My guardians were named in my parent's will, but Albus ignored it for his own agenda." Harry explained while paging through his charms book.

As the train left from Hogsmeade to head for King's Cross their conversation turned to plans for the summer. Harry and Hermione waited until everyone else said their plans. They were going to remain silent for the rest of the ride until there was a knock on the compartment door.

Ginny being the closest to the door let in Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones with a smile, but Susan looked at Harry "When were you going to let me know that we could have lived under the same roof?"

"Sorry Susie. With everything happening so fast, there wasn't much time or chance, but I am guessing by that question that Auntie told you." Harry said sheepishly.

Ron looked like he was going to say something, but Susan beat him to it. "So are you staying with your muggle relatives or are you going home with me for the summer? Susan asked getting everyone's interest in the new couple's plan.

"Well we are going to be staying with my parents to let them know what is going on in person. Then we will see from there where things go." Hermione told them.

"If I must go anywhere for the time being, Hermione would have to go with me. Because our soul bond connection is so new, if we are more than five to ten feet from each other, we will both die." Harry mentioned sadly to everyone in the compartment.

"Don't get me wrong 'Mione'. I do love hanging out with you. I just wanted to convey to our friends the situation we are in at the moment." Harry continued after seeing the worried look on Hermione's face.

Hermione's face reddened at the nickname and a smile slowly formed as the train started to slow down as it pulled into King's Cross station.

As they all departed the train, they walked as a group to drop their friends off with their loved ones and say their goodbyes or see you later. That went on until they got to the Weasley's. Mrs. Weasley gave each of them big hugs.

"Harry dear, why don't you help Ginny with her trunk while Ron helps Hermione with hers and we can all head off to the muggle side of the platform for you to head off with your relatives. Because of Albus' rules you will have to stay there for at least a month before any of us will be able to pick you up." Mrs. Weasley stated as she released Harry from his hug.

"That is where your wrong Mrs. Weasley." Harry said to her.

The rest of the Weasleys that were not in the train compartment during his explanation all looked at harry in shock. Mr. Weasley was the first to get his voice back. "What do you mean by that Harry?"

"What I mean is, I told Albus when he called me to his office after the feast last night, that he can't tell me what to do or where to stay anymore. Albus is not my guardian magical or otherwise." Harry made his parent's will appear and showed it to Mr. Weasley.

"As of age of eleven I was to be emancipated but before that there were people mentioned that I was to live with and none of them are Albus or my Muggle relatives." Harry pointed out.

"How do we know this is their actual will and not a…" Mrs. Weasley started to say but Harry Interrupted "I, Harry James Potter, Lord and Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter declare that the parchment in the Weasley Matriarch's hand as my parent's true last will and if it is not by magic I will be stripped of my magic, so mote it be."

Harry raised his wand and "Lumos" and his wand tip lit brighter than the light that surrounded Harry and Hermione the night of the third task. He then said "Nox" to put it out then put away his wand.

"Okay, it says here that Sirius Black is…" Mrs. Weasley started, but Hermione interrupted her this time "Yes, he is Harry's Godfather and rightfully should have been looking after him all this time."

"Yes, if not him, then the Longbottoms but because they were attacked around the same time then Amelia Bones or the Greengrasses. The only Greengrass that I know of is Daphne, who is in Slytherin House." Harry stated before motioning his head toward the entrance of the platform. Hermione looked and noticed a blonde-haired girl their age talking with a dark brown haired man in his mid to late thirties. Hermione made her way over to them with Harry following about five feet behind her looking a little sick to his stomach. When harry caught up to her ,she gave him a look that told him to at least make an introduction.

As they got close enough to be heard without everybody else overhearing, he called out " Excuse me, Lord Greengrass may I have a moment of your time please?"

Lord Greengrass turned to the new voice "Do I know you or your parents young man?"

Harry shakily held out his hand "N… No sir. You don't know me unless your daughter told you about me, but you did know my parents, James and Lily…"

"Ah. Yes young Mr. Potter, I would like to talk with you for longer, but I have other meetings to deal with once I have my daughters safely home. I will send word once I freed up some time for us to talk in private." Lord Greengrass shook Harry's hand and when Harry pulled his hand back Lord Greengrass left a piece of parchment there. Harry looked at the parchment and didn't notice the departing of the Greengrass Family. He unfolded it and read

Mr. Potter

There are Dark Lord minions all around us at King's Cross. Keep your eyes and ears open. Look for my owl on the 20th of July. That will be the earliest opportunity for us to begin our meeting in private.

Lord Castor Greengrass

When Harry looked up from the not, he noticed they were gone and grabbed Hermione's hand. When they got on the muggle side Hermione started to drag him over to her parents but he also took note of a very angry for having to wait so long Vernon Dursley.

Harry stopped Hermione "We need to make a quick trip over to Vernon to tell him that he made a wasted trip." Hermione motioned to her parents to follow them.

When they got over to Vernon, he started his rant "How dare you make me wait so long. Now grab all your stuff and get in the car. So, we can get back to the house, because I have a lot of things for you to get done this summer. Oh! Here put this on your bloody pigeon's cage." He handed a lock to Harry to put on Hedwig's cage.

"Uncle Vernon, I know how you hate to make wasted and useless trips and I hate to be the barer of bad news, but you have made a wasted trip." Harry pulled out his wallet, gives his uncle enough money to make the drive from London to Nottingham and back six times over in bad traffic conditions. That should take care of this as well as your other trips that you have had to make because of me over the years. Also, I am giving you until the end of summer to move out of 4 Privet Drive before I put it on the market to sell. If you insist on staying there, then make me a decent offer before the house is put on the market. You have made my life a living hell and I will not put up with it anymore. I own the house that was given to you and Aunt Petunia on your wedding day by my parents. I have never been made to feel at home there, so I am not returning there ever again."

Vernon looked at Harry "Who did you steal this from boy? I am not paying your legal fees. What do you mean you own the house and why do we have to move or buy it from you?" Vernon ranted while trying to understand everything he was told by Harry.

Harry sighed then explained a little slower, so his uncle would understand this time. "My name is Harry James Potter, Lord and Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, who you and your wife, who is my blood related aunt; abused and treated me like a lowly servant for the past fourteen years of my life. I have found my heritage and I am removing the bad people from my life. I am going to be selling the house on Privet Drive because I don't want to see it in my properties list and be reminded of my painful upbringing that you so mercilessly gave me. At least I am giving you a choice of buying the house from me instead of just throwing you all out on the street and selling it without notice. Second with me no longer living with you, you won't have t deal with my 'freakishness' as you call it."

Vernon smiled, but Harry continued "Yes, you will no longer have to deal with our kind, but before you get so happy. I am also having you investigated for not only child abuse, but also corporate embezzlement. Before you say anything else yes, I also own Grunning Drills, whom you work for, but if I find you have been stealing money from the company, the house will be the least of your worries."

Mr. Granger had walked within earshot just as he heard the words child abuse and when Harry was done with his statement offered "Harry, you can stay with us until the authorities can find you a proper guardian to stay with."

Harry turned to Mr. Granger "Ah! Hello sir, thank you for the offer, but after our discussion later your opinion might change a little bit."

After leaving King's Cross and Leaving Vernon Dursley gaping like a fish out of water. The Grangers and Potters were in the car headed for the Granger's home.

"So our daughter's letter was rather vague about the reason why you would need to stay with us, but after hearing about you suffering child abuse by your aunt and uncle. We will help any way we can." Mr. Granger stated while driving the car.

"Well we would like to leave the real reason until we actually get off to the side of the road or at the house, so we don't cause an accident." Hermione told her parents with worry in her voice.

"How bad of a situation are you in that you could not mention it in a letter or on the car ride back to the house." Mrs. Granger asked with worry creeping into her voice.

"What we must tell the both of you, I know that dad would throw a fit in anger, but I am not sure of your reaction mom. So, we would prefer a more relaxing environment." Hermione stated relaxing a bit when Harry held her hand in comfort Mr. Granger saw through the rear-view mirror the worry slowly drains from her and wondered what trouble the two get into while at school.

Once they pulled the car into the driveway and after seeing the two teenagers in the backseat calm each other down the entire ride. The four of them got into the house. Harry carried both Hermione's and his own trunks into the house and set them down beside the stairs leading to the second floor of the house.

Harry turns to the adults "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, if you would please have a seat, because what we have to tell you would both shock and anger you."

Hermione walked to the kitchen "I will get the tea and biscuits. We will need them relaxed…" but stopped when she felt a little feint and heard Harry calmly call out "… not without me you're not or did you already forget what happened back at Hogwarts."

Mr. Granger noticed the sheepish look on his daughter's face when Harry mentioned a new development with his daughter's possible health. Mrs. Granger thought it was almost as if Harry were acting the part of protective boyfriend and worried if this young man might have gotten her baby girl pregnant.

Harry got over to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her while he whispered in her ear "I need you to relax as well." He glanced at her parents then hugged her closer continuing to whisper "Your parents are already coming up with their own ideas. Let us just go talk with them, try to answer their questions the best that we can and hope for the best."

Hermione nodded then they both walked over to the living room, where her parents were watching them curiously. As they all sat Harry called out "Dobby."

Dobby popped in the living room "Hows can Dobby be helping the great Harry Potter sir?"

Mrs. Granger squeaked but didn't say anything. Mr. Ganger after gasping in shock asked "what is that… thing?"

"Dobby is a house elf." Harry turned to Dobby "Dobby could you please get us some tea and biscuits." Dobby popped off to get what was asked of him.

Mr. Granger looked at Harry and voiced angerly "So there is slavery in the magical world."

"No sir, what I have learned recently that I have not been able to tell Hermione about yet, is that house elves have their magic enhanced by the magic around them and by the magical family that they bond with. That is why they prefer to work in magical homes and places like Hogwarts. Most magical homes from what I heard pay their house elves, but there are some like the Malfoys and other Death Eater families that don't and force them to work for them." Harry told them all.

Mr. Granger was about to speak, when Dobby popped back in with the tea and biscuits.

"Is there any things else I can do for the great and powerful Harry Potter sirs?" asked Dobby eyes wide hoping that Harry would say yes.

"No Dobby, thank you but listen for me to call on you I will have some things to discuss with you, okay? Harry asked Dobby to which he just nodded his head like a bobble head figure before popping out.

Hermione spoke once Dobby was gone "So the only ones the use them as slaves are the Death Eaters?"

"Yes, from what I heard, because house elves have such long lifespans they are treated by good families like a member of that family." Harry told them all, which both Mrs. Granger and Hermione sighed in relief.

Harry looked around the room then spoke "Mr. Granger, there are a lot of things that muggle born or in my case muggle raised would not understand or agree with about the magical world, but I am just going with the truth from what we understand." Harry grabbed hold of Hermione's hand for support and comfort.

"Go ahead Harry." Mrs. Granger said noticing the gesture.

"Well in the muggle world there is the term soul mate. Which refers to two people who know each other so well that they could almost be considered a married couple, if they aren't already." Harry stated while looking around worriedly.

The two adults nodded which let Hermione know that she could get Harry to continue.

"In the magical world the term soul mate refers to soul boned couples which are legally married by magic on the couples first kiss. Which could happen at any time or at any age." Harry continued, but when he finished he looked directly at Mr. Granger.

Mr. Granger at first looked angry but as Harry finished his look softened.

Hermione then told her parents what happened "After the third task of the tournament, Harry came back to talk to us. When I spotted him, I ran up to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, but he turned his head out of surprise and our lips connected. Apparently Harry and I are a soul bonded couple, we have to have contact or be within the same room for awhile until our bond becomes strong enough that we can be out of each other's sight. If we are separated before that time we could both die.

Both adults gasped and looked worried at the two teens.

"But try not to worry to much, we will be looking out for one another every single day." Harry told them.

Mr. Granger's look of anger intensified as he thought of the sleeping arrangements "Young man, when it comes to where you will be sleeping. I don't like the fact of a young man sleeping in the same room as my little girl."

"Daddy! Harry and I already discussed this last night before we could even go to bed." Hermione stated to her father, who looked at them with a questioning look.

"Sir we came up with several options to allow Hermione privacy while she changes. As for actual sleep if she sleeps in her bed and I sleep on the floor eventually we will search for the comforting embrace of the other during the night. Which means I will either climb in to her bed or she will lay down on the floor with me in a make shift bed. So we came up with the option of one of us sleeps under the covers while the other sleeps on top of the covers that way we can still be in contact with each other." Harry explained to his in-laws all the while getting evil glares from Mr. Granger.

When Harry finished the adults thought it over with Mrs. Granger finishing first "It seems reasonable, but we want promises from you young man that you are not just doing this to tryand have your way with our little girl."

"I assure you Mr. and Mrs. Granger that I am not and will not do anything that Hermione does not want to do or that she feels she is not ready for in any way." Harry told them while holding Hermione's hand while his other hand rested over his heart.

Hermione let her parents know "That is the closest Harry can get to giving a Wizard's oath without doing actual magic, granted he can do magic without restriction since he is emancipated but he won't because I can still get in trouble.

"Why is that?" Mr. Granger asked out of curiosity.

"The reason being they don't want underage wizards and witches doing magic in the presence of muggles and breaking the statue of secrecy." Harry explained.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Dog's Day in Court

The next four days were spent catching the Grangers up on the adventures of each year at Hogwarts. Also telling them about how Harry was raised and treated between each year by the Dursleys. On the morning of the fifth day woke up to the sound of an owl pecking at the window. He got up out of bed without waking Hermione then opened the window. The owl held out its leg while on the window sill as soon as harry took the letter the owl took off. After Harry closed the window he opened the letter and read.

Dear Mr. Potter

Thank you for informing me of your Godfather's situation but the Minister is blocking all attempts to set up a trial for him. Even with the evidence that I have he just doesn't want to deal with it. Just to let you know I will be calling an emergency meeting of the Wizengmot in three hours time from the time you read this, so you should receive a notice about it since you are head of your house. If you don't have decent robes don't worry about the first time your allies will not think bad about it.

Signed,

Amelia Bones

Head of the DMLE and Regent of House Bones

Harry folded the letter back up then heard Hermione sleepily say "Harry come back to bed." When she saw the letter she asked, "What did Ron have to say?"

"It's not from Ron it's from Aunt Amelia." Harry replied

"What did she have to say about Sirius? Is it good or bad news?" Hermione asked looking hopeful for good news.

"I will need to get dressed for a Wizengmot meeting in three hours. Which means I have an hour to get dressed and two hours to get to the Ministry." Harry told her.

Hermione got up ran to the door of her room and yelled "Dad, Mom we have a problem."

Mr. and Mrs. Granger rushed to their daughter's room "What is the matter sweetheart." Mrs. Granger asked covering her mumbling husband's mouth.

Hermione looked at her parents sheepishly then looked to a worried Harry "Harry got a message this morning by owl from…." Hermione stopped when there was a tapping on the window in the room.

Harry moved to the window. The owl held its leg out with the message, then once Harry took the message it flew off. He opened and read it to himself, looked up at the Grangers "I need to be at the Ministry in two hours and thirty minutes."

"Then you might want to get dressed young man, because it will take us two hours just to get to London around this time in the morning." Mr. Granger said as he pulls his wife back to their room to get dressed.

After they all got dressed they got in the car then Mr. Granger asked, "So where is your Ministry building in London?"

"That is the problem we don't know where it is at. That is why we were going to have you take us to the Leaky Cauldron, so we could find out from Tom the barkeep." Harry stated.

"Okay we will take you to the Leaky Cauldron, but how will you get there once you find out?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"If anything, we will have to use the floo to get there." Hermione answered.

When they pulled up in front of the Leaky Cauldron Mrs. Granger asked "Hermione do you have any change on you for the pay phone?"

"Yes, but I am not to sure how long it will take…" Hermione replied but was cut off by Harry.

"If it goes to late we will stay at Aunt Amelia's, but we will send word by owl to let you know when we will be back." Said Harry hoping to reassure the Grangers.

Harry and Hermione entered the Leaky Cauldron as soon as Tom saw who it was "Morning Harry, What can I get for you?"

Harry walks up to the bar with Hermione right behind him "Is there anything special we have to say to get to the Ministry Tom? I have my first Wizengmot meeting in less than an hour." Harry whispered.

"Well congrats Harry, but No all you have to say is the word Ministry as you drop the floo powder. You can use the floo in the back office so people don't know where your headed." Tom whispered back.

"Thank you, Tom." Harry said.

Harry and Hermione step in to the floo dropped their powder and said at the same time "Ministry."

They disappeared from the Leaky cauldron and reappeared in the Ministry Atrium. They make their way to the security checkpoint and the Auror looked at the both of them "State who you are, who you're here to see and for how long."

"I am here for the Wizengmot meeting and she is here as my support." Harry stated to the guard.

"Yeah right kid…" the guard starts to say.

"Let them through Dawlish, Now." Amelia commanded then in a sweeter voice "Welcome Harry, Hermione. How has your week been so far?"

"Yes Ma'am." Dawlish replied.

"It has been going fine, but we don't really have a lot of time before the meeting Auntie." Harry replied.

"Right we should get down to the court room." Amelia said as she leads them over to the lifts.

Amelia fills them in on how things will be handled, but then asked, "Will you be claiming your titles and seats on the Wizengmot or will you be leaving that for a different time."

"Yes, I would like to claim the Potter and Peverell seats, but I know from the books that I have skimmed through that I won't be able to take my seats up until I am seventeen. So I will have to appoint a proxy to those seats which I know will anger some people." Said Harry.

"That is correct Harry. Once you claim your seats they will let you sit the first session in one of them, but other meetings you will not until your seventeen." Amelia confirmed thought for a moment then asked "Who would you have for your proxies?"

"I am not sure the only other adults that I know of off hand would be to busy with other duties." Harry said as he was thinking it over in his head.

When the lift stopped to let them out Amelia led them to the door of the chambers. "You both go in here and take a seat in the stands and I will call you up when the time is right."

When they entered the chamber, they looked at the ascending seats showing three different sections the middle section of the seats look like a throne was setup surrounded by twelve comfortable seats with each seat having a different coat of arms.

As Harry and Hermione took seats in the visitor's section. They hear a light gong sound reverberate around the chamber then the members started to take their seats. When they spotted Amelia, they saw her enter the middle section and take a seat to the lower right hand of the golden thronelike seat in which sat Albus Dumbledore. Then Minister Fudge sat in the seat just in front of and below Albus.

Minister Fudge banged his gavel once everyone took their seats "I would like to call the emergency session of the Wizengmot to order. Madam Bones you have the floor since you are the one to call this session."

"Thank you, Minister Fudge, I would like to bring before you and the rest of the Wizengmot evidence to show the innocence of some one who was falsely imprisoned in Azkaban for over ten years." Amelia stated, and whispers could be heard throughout the rest of the members.

"Madam Bones, who is this in reference too?" a lady in her mid to late sixties stood to be heard over the whispers.

"I am talking about Sirius Orion Black so called Death Eater and Murderer of James and Lily Potter." Amelia stated, and more whispers went through the gathering of members.

Amelia held up a hand and called out over the gathering "I also have with me today someone who wishes to take up their seat amongst us esteemed members."

Albus looked out and saw Harry and Hermione sitting in the visitor area, then looked to Amelia "Madam Bones if you mean one of the two children in the visitor area, then I and most of the Wizengmot members would agree that it would not be allowed for they are not even seventeen yet."

Amelia looked to Harry, who got up walked into the center of the chamber and cleared his throat. "I wish to submit as evidence my parent's will to the innocence of Sirius Black, Madam Bones."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter." She pretends to look over the whole will even though she has already read through it. "Ah ha. Who here besides myself knows of the Godparent Ritual?"

More than half the members raise their hands saying they know of it. Even Minister Fudge and Albus Dumbledore had their hands raised.

"What does this have to do with Sirius Black, Madam Bones?" Albus questioned.

While the hands were raised, and Dumbledore questioned her. Amelia made copies of the will and handed them out to the members to look over "What I am handing out is a copy of James and Lily's will if you will look to where they name Harry's official guardians. You will notice the first name listed is Sirius Orion Black – Godfather by way of the Godfather Ritual. Now if I remember the penalty for breaking this ritual correctly, it is death. So I ask if Sirius broke his oath and had the Potters killed that night then why is he not dead but sitting in Azkaban for over ten years."

She looks at the different members and the same woman who asked her a question earlier asked "Why was he not brought to me right away? Where had he been staying all these years?"

"He will answer those questions once he has his godfather exonerated Dowager Madam Longbottom." Amelia stated then looked to Harry, who nodded back.

"Aurors I want him brought here immediately." Amelia stated

"Aurors belay that order I think I know where he is." Albus spoke with a heavy sigh he called out "Kreacher."

With a loud crack sound that reverberated through out the chamber an old house elf appeared in the chamber "Why does the old whiskered Blood traitor call Kreacher when he is not related to a Black?" There were several snickers from the gathering at the mention of 'old whiskered blood traitor'.

"Kreacher, I would like you to bring your master Sirius to the chamber where you stand right now." Albus asked the elf.

"Who do you think you are to order Kreacher around blood traitor?" Kreacher snapped with anger.

Harry looked to the elf then asked him "Kreacher bring master Sirius to the chamber it is urgent."

Kreacher turned to give Harry a quizzical look "Right away master Potter." Another loud crack and he was gone.

"Harry how are you able to order Kreacher when he would not listen to Albus?" the older version of Draco Malfoy, Lord Lucius Malfoy asked.

"I found out from my account manager that I was made Sirius Black's heir after he performed the Godfather Ritual." Harry stated matter of factly.

At that moment a third loud crack sound and Kreacher stood in the center of the chamber with Sirius Black looking every bit of a well taken care of member of society.

"Thank you Kreacher." Harry told the elf. Kreacher bowed slightly then left with another loud crack as Harry gave a quick hug to Sirius.

"Harry why did you bring me here?" Sirius whispered in his ear as they hugged.

"He came here for your freedom and before you ask Sirius sounds are echoed in this chamber." Amelia responded for Harry then explained how she knew.

"Welcome to your exoneration Lord Sirius Orion Black, Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black." Lord Castor Greengrass said from his upper middle seat surrounding Albus' throne like seat.

"Thank you, Cas… sorry Lord Greengrass." Sirius smirked after he caught his faux pas.

"Now before we can truly declare you free. I need to ask you some questions after we give you veritaserum." Amelia told Sirius.

"If you are talking about that night in '76. I can already tell you it was not me. I already gave Lily a Wizard's oath on that night." Sirius said and when Amelia blushed from the memory Sirius couldn't help but chuckle.

Harry lead Sirius to the chair that appeared in the center of the chamber. "Be good Sirius and I will tell you the best prank this world has ever seen but will not believe until after Voldemort is taken care of for good."

Sirius quirked an eyebrow as he settled into the chair "Oh! Prongslet are you starting to finally take after me and your father." Harry just smirked at Sirius and mouthed "Be good."

Sirius sat and opened his mouth for Amelia to administer the drops of veritaserum. Afterword his eyes glazed over as he sat in a trance.

Amelia started "What is your full name?"

"Sirius Orion Black." He said sounding monotoned.

"What happened the night of October 31, 1981?" Amelia asked.

Sirius began "I was on my way back to my loft from visiting the Potters. When I realized we had not heard anything from Pettigrew for a few days. So, I went to check on him but when I reached his place there was no sign of him. I got this really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I headed back to the Potters to let James know that Peter disappeared, but when I arrived there was a hole blown in the ceiling from the inside out and I saw Hagrid carrying Harry in his arm."

Sirius stopped as the memory of that night brought tears to his eyes and a very sharp pain to his heart.

"Please continue Sirius. I understand how painful reliving that particular memory can be even under better conditions." Amelia prodded.

"I asked Hagrid where James and Lily were, but his face turned sad and looked back to the house. I told Hagrid to wait because I had a message to pass on to Dumbledore." Sirius spoke slowly.

"I looked at Harry asleep in Hagrid's arm and went to check on James and Lily, but the sight I saw when I entered the house was the worst I have ever seen in my life. James was laid out at the bottom of the stairs eyes still open signs of the Killing Curse. I knelt beside him closed his eyes and gave him one last hug. I told James in a vow I would find Peter make him pay for what he has done and make sure Harry was raised right and to know his parents. I then got up and went upstairs to find Lily and found her in the nursery laying on her side with her eyes closed. I checked for a pulse but didn't feel any. I headed back to Hagrid only to find him gone with Harry and my bike. I went to track Peter down when I finally found him that night, he had the audacity to put the blame on me then blow up the street."

"Thank you, Sirius that will be enough." Amelia stated.

"Lords and Ladies of this esteemed Wizengmot you now have your proof of Sirius Orion Black's innocents…" Amelia tried to finish this fast to move on to Harry claiming his titles and seat.

"Wait… What does Peter Pettigrew have to do with all of this?" Castor interrupted to ask before she could finish her statement.

"Everyone thought you were the Potter's secret keeper Sirius." Madam Longbottom stated.

"We decided to change it at the last moment Albus knew because he cast the Fidelius charm." Sirius in a monotone voice stated.

Everyone looked to Albus in surprise as Amelia then gave the antidote to Sirius. When Sirius came out of the trance, Amelia asked "Lords and Ladies of this esteemed Wizengmot it is now time to vote."

"If you think Sirius should be found guilty raise your wands." Amelia spoke to which less than a third of the members did.

Amelia tallied the number of guilty votes then asked "If you think Sirius should be found not guilty raise your wands.

"It would appear that this esteemed body has given you your freedom at last Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black." Minister Fudge stated.

"Thank you." Sirius stood up then bowed to the Wizengmot. Then turned to Harry as Amelia cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"One more piece of business to discuss before we end this session." Amelia stated.

"What other business is there Madam Bones?" Minister Fudge asked.

"That would be the claiming of a title and seat amongst us on the Wizengmot." Amelia spoke.

"Sirius already has his title and his seat he just needs to clean himself up and present himself at the next official meeting." Lucius Malfoy mentioned.

"I am not talking about Sirius. I am talking about Lord Potter." Amelia claimed starting to get angry.

Cornelius Fudge stood saying "There currently is no Lord Potter, young Harry is to young to take up the title."

"I refer you to the copies of the Potter Will. Where it has been stated that on his eleventh birthday Harry James Potter is to be named Head of House Potter as well as being emancipated." Amelia replied.

Harry moved to Amelia's side "If I may speak…" Amelia nodded, and he continued "I was also made to compete this past year in a tournament for students that were of age even though I was not." That got some members clearly looking questioningly at Dumbledore. "I was told by my account manager if it would not have been stated in my parent's will. Because I survived that Merlin-be-Damned tournament I was legally made of age, so I could claim my title even now."

The Minister sighed "Fine, but he will need to appoint a proxy or keep the proxy appointed by your guardian Albus Dumbledore."

"That is where your wrong again, Minister. For Albus Dumbledore had no legal right to appoint anyone to the Potter seat." When Fudge looked confused Harry continued "Albus is not nor has he ever been my legal guardian. You see when my parents died my legal guardianship went directly to the next in line stated by my parent's will to Sirius Black."

"Then since Sirius was never truly convicted he has been Harry's rightful guardian all this time." Madam Bones spoke to finish for Harry. She handed a piece of parchment over to him "This is what you will have to say to claim your title and your seat."

Harry nodded took the parchment, read it over a few times to himself then looked up to the Minister and Dumbledore then started "I, Harry James Potter do here by claim my title and seat for the Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter by right of magic and inheritance. So I say, so mote it be."

There was a flash of white light as magic accepted his oath then he continued "I, Harry James Potter also declare my proxy for my seat to be Lord Sirius Orion Black. So I say, so mote it be." There was another flash of white light as magic accepted it.

"Thank you, Lord Potter. I hope to bring honor on you in your stead." Sirius said while giving him a quick hug.

The Minister then asked, "Is that all the business for this session Amelia?"

When Amelia nodded, the Minister banged his gavel and closed out the session. Harry led Sirius over to Hermione and waved over Amelia. "Sirius, I would like to introduce you to my lovely wife and best friend in the whole world Hermione. Hermione this is my hopefully no longer flea infested godfather Sirius Black." Hermione blushed at Harry's introduction of her, but when he introduced Sirius she couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey, I was only flea infested until I was able to get a decent bath once I got back to the Black family home." Sirius sounded wounded at first, but then lightened up as he continued "But you're going to have to explain all this to me about you and your wife."

"I still would like to know as well." Spoke up Amelia as she approached the three of them.

"All right just not here but somewhere that can have a lot of people in one place because I will want to tell the Weasleys, Susan, the Greengrasses, the Longbottoms and Remus as well as you two all at once. That way we can figure out what we can do with the rest of our summer." Harry stated to the two adults.

"We will have to get in touch with everyone and see when this gathering can happen and where." Amelia replied as the four of them made their way out of the Ministry building.


End file.
